Those Nights at Freddy's
by RenegadeBookRebel
Summary: Mackenzie was just a normal adult until she started working as a night guard at Freddy's. Who knew her past would be revealed when the one person who started it all in the first place reveals a big secret?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Scott Cawthon owns all Animatronics, settings, and other characters minus the ocs (Mackenzie and Cassie and a few others)

It had been three years. Three years since I last worked at Freddy Fazbears as the night guard, three years since it was torn down, and three years since the four mascots, Freddy, whose real name is Matt, Chica who was Janice, Bonnie who was Kevin, and Foxy who was Sean came to be my roommates. The thing was that they had the ability to change into humans, given they were four of the five dead children who were killed and stuffed into the suits. The other one, Golden Freddy, had gone elsewhere, his message hasn't left my mind since then.

 _Flashback:_ " _This is all your fault." Golden Freddy frantically said as the two of us stood outside the office. The other four were outside, which I was grateful for, especially since I had taken a liking to Foxy._

" _If it weren't for me, innocent people would still be killed. They were afraid of him; he filled you all with hate and that was not right." I replied back, just only being twenty._

" _If it weren't for security guards like you, we wouldn't be here like this, as a mere human."_

" _I showed them what it was like to be free from him and I'd give my life for them to continue to be free."_

" _I'd watch my words, because they may just come true. One day, he'll come back and they'll turn on you; they won't be the same as you remember." and with that, he vanished, leaving me to choke on my tears as I made my way outside."_

 _End Flashback_

"Hey girlie, you don't look okay, are you sure you're alright?" Janice asked as we were leaving to go to the community college.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all." I replied, yawning.

"Chica's right," Kevin, her boyfriend said, " you don't look like you've been getting any sleep."

"Mr. Greys mid term paper has been keeping me up, that's all." I replied, knowing it was a complete lie. "By the way, where were Matt and Sean this morning. It had turned out, before I was born, I had a brother, Matt, who was one of the children that were killed, was Freddy. When he found out, he was overjoyed to find out he had a younger sister who he could be the typical older brother to.

"They received a call, seemed like something urgent, so they're down at the new Fazbears Horror Place." Kevin said.

"I heard about that," I replied as we drove to Hurricane Community College. "Sounds like it's being haunted by Balloon Boy, Marionette and 'Springtrap". But what was interesting is that the security guard said that there looks to be what is human remains in Springtrap's endoskeleton."

"Eww." Janice shuddered in the passenger seat.

"You're telling me." I responded as we pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the school.

"Hey, Mackenzie, do you want me to drive home? You fell asleep in two classes today." Kevin said as we headed for the car.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, last night's nightmare still replaying in my mind.

"Matt called at lunch, he asked if we could meet him and James at the Fazbears Horror place." Janice said as we got in the car and drove off.

"It's not far from here, so why not?" It was about a five-minute drive from the school to the place. Pulling up, we could definitely tell that it was intended to be a horror place. Matt and James were standing outside by the front entrance. As soon as I got to them, Matt had me in a bear hug. "How was your day sis?" he asked after letting me go.

"The same as usual." I shrugged.

"She fell asleep." Janice said as I shot her a glare.

"That's the fourth time this week Mackenzie." Sean said.

"Well if it wasn't for those nightmares I've been having, you would too."

"What nightmares?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. What exactly are we here for?" I asked, changing the subject.

" wanted us to come back as animatronics; that and to talk to Springtrap before anyone else dies. He's been scaring them, and the recent nightguard had died from a heart attack." Sean said.

"Sounds just like what you guys would do, except you tried to stuff people into suits." I pointed out.

"Well, the new owner is waiting for us in the office, so we should probably head there." Matt said, ignoring my comment. As the others started to go in, something caught my eye, something from my dreams that I wish I could forget. I instantly paled and froze in my spot.

"Mckenzie, are you coming or not?" James sounded a bit impatient, but his demeanor changed when he saw the state I was in. "What is it? Mckenzie, what did you see?"

I turned to look at him, seeing him frowning a bit in concern.

"I-I just need some air, that's all. You can go in and I'll be in there in a few." I replied.

"Four minutes is all you get; if not I'll come back out to get you." He said, heading inside the building.

"Well, that was easy." an unfamiliar voice drawled out.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I spat at the old man.

"My dear grandchild, I had someone deliver a promise three years ago, didn't I? I wonder how your friends will enjoy their new selves soon." He smirked.

"Grandchild? What do you mean?" I asked, pushing myself off from the wall.

" Michael, my son, was your father Mackenzie."

"So what do I have to do with all of this?"

"You see, no one knew I murdered all those kids and I fear one day soon you'll be the one to get it out, so I must stop you. So that's why I planned a little reunion of sorts… however, they won't remember you. Good luck Mackenzie." With that, he turned and left, leaving me to curse after his retreating figure just as the Sean came out of the building.

"Jesus Mackenzie, I thought I said four minutes-" Looking up at him, he noticed the change in my demeanor and quickly reached my side, only for everything to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeskip…

"Now, Mackenzie, would you please tell us what's going on, we're starting to worry about you." Janice said once we all had sat down in the living room of the house my late adoptive parents owned.

" I'll tell you what's been going on. Every night for the past three years, I've been suffering from PTSD and having these nightmares; they weren't so bad at first, but lately, they've been getting worse. So, I've been getting less sleep and it's been affecting me emotionally and physically, alright?"

" What you're saying, how come you didn't tell any of us when it started?" Matt said.

"Your brother's right; you should've told us when it started." Kevin said. "It's not good to keep these things inside for as long as you did."

"God, you don't think I've thought about that? I lived in the shadow of their dead child. They grieved every day; I was never allowed to go to Freddy's up until I applied for that night guard job."

"Mackenzie, just calm down please. We'll help you get through this." Matt said.

"How can I calm down? I had four freaking homicidal robots come after me when I was nineteen and now the guy who murdered you all wants me dead." I ground out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go to bed and hopefully I don't have any fucking nightmares." With that, I walked down the hall to the room I shared with Janice, where after changing into my pajamas, I crawled under the covers, letting sleep take over me.

Third Person Omniscient P.O.V

" Should someone maybe go see if she's alright?" Janice said, once their friend had left an hour and a half ago.

"Leave the lass alone; she seems to need some space for a while, so let her have it." Sean replied gruffly from his spot on the couch next to Kevin.

"What's the change in being around her?" Matt asked the red-headed man.

"She fears us if you haven't noticed. So I'm not going to end up pushing her farther over the edge." Sean replied.

"If you haven't noticed, she fucking likes you fox, as you like her too." Kevin replied.

"No, I don't, nor does she." That's when the screaming came from the first bedroom down the hall. Quickly springing out of his seat, Sean ran swiftly as if he were back in his animatronic form trying to get the security guard just to get to the screaming girl.

"No! No, please! NO!"

"Mackenzie! Mackenzie, you need to wake up." Sean said, once he reached her bedside and shook her awake.

"Oh god, h-he - it was horrible, Sean, fucking terrible." she said, now sobbing as he pulled her into his arms.

"And you say you don't like her, quite a shame that really is." A voice from the shadows said, gold eyes shining in the dark.

"What do you want, Cam?!" Sean growled out.

"To give you all a warning; the game begins tonight." The rest had arrived shortly after Sean did.

" A game? What game?" Matt asked.

"A game of life and death. You see, he knew she'd be the one to bring us justice, so he wants an end to her, just like the last one, Jeremy."

"How could we forget?" Kevin seethed.

"Mackenzie here will have to use her wits from when she worked as a night guard if she wants to survive the night."

(Mazy P.O.V)

If anyone was to ask me, I didn't remember what happened after that. I woke up in an unfamiliar office. To my left was an open doorway with part of a Freddy costume on a rack and a drawing of Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. In front of me was a huge window showing the outside hall with two more drawings on it and four more; two on each side. There was a box full of animatronic parts; being the ones of the toy animatronics and Balloon Boy and Foxy's hook. On the desk under the window sat a desk with small bobbleheads of Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. Bringing the tablet in front of me, the game had begun.

Scratches from unseen forces and bruises formed on my skin, voices taunting me how I couldn't save them and being chased throughout the entire building was fearful enough. I was cornered a few times by each of them, Foxy being the worst encounter.

He had his hook raised above my head as I pleaded for him to snap out of it.

"Sean, please, don't do anything you'll regret!" I cried. "I know you're still in there; I did it once and I'll do it again; I promised you that I'd keep all of you safe and I failed. I failed and dammit Sean I fucking love you! There, I said it you stupid fox! I fucking love you!" The tears were streaming down my face.

"Mac-ken-z-ie." He managed to get out before the hook came down. I ran and ducked under his arm, but the damage had been done. He turned as I went past; the hook caught my shoulder. I let out a scream from the pain once he pulled it out, leaving a laceration that started from the front of my shoulder and ended just where my shoulder blade was. I looked up at the same face that greeted me the first night that I worked at the old Freddy's Pizzeria. His left eye glowing, looking down at me as I held the wound on my left shoulder, trying to staunch the bleeding. "Just go!" I gritted at the animatronic as I heard one more set of footsteps. "You know he'll finish the job; so get out of here before you have to see that." With my left hand (and boy did it fucking hurt) I pushed him until he was out of the room and his footsteps were growing farther away.

Another figure made its way over after a few minutes, probably to deliver the final blow.

"See, this is what happens when you mess with me." He hissed vehemently at me, a few minutes later, malice in his eyes after I cursed at him and hissed from the pain. It was William.

"The world will know one day what you've done. ," I hissed, ignoring the blood running down my back and the pain. "You killed those poor innocent children all those years ago and while you had disappeared, they killed innocent people; nightguards just like me, because they thought we were you. .More." I spat at him, only to receive a slap to the face.

"You little bitch! They're the reason why your dad gave you up after your mother died; they killed her."

"As one day you will get what you deserve." I grounded out.

He just laughed, then knelt in front of me. "Just like your mother, you'll die." He stood and turned, still laughing as the sounds of the animatronics started. I knew I had to get out and after two attempts of getting up, I managed to stand and ran to the exit, where after a flagging down a car once I got outside, the building exploded in flames. I fainted a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Miss Mckenzie, it's nice to see that you're awake." Blinking against the harsh light, I saw a doctor standing to my left.

"W-what happened?" I asked, looking around the room, a few get well cards and balloons here and there and a vase with flowers, ranging in red, yellow, and purple. I quickly turned my head from the sight.

"Your father brought you in a week ago after you were attacked by some muggers outside of your home; you had to have extensive cleaning on that wound to not have it be infected. He said.

"M-my father?" I was confused.

"Yes, your biological father. He was the one who brought you in." The Doctor said.

"So, when can I leave?" I asked, anxious to meet Mike Schmidt.

"Once the nurse comes you'll be discharged. But you'll be getting some pain medication and you'll have to go to a wound center everyday to have it cleaned and changed until it's fully healed." A few minutes later, a nurse came in to unhook the I.V and hand me the pain prescription and a referral to the wound center. Once I walked out into the waiting room, a man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes stood up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Um, so you're Mike Schmidt?" I asked once he let go and stepped back.

"Yeah; I was surprised to see you stumbling outside of Fazbear's Fright that night."

"How did you know I'm your daughter?" I asked, pulling him outside of the hospital.

"I kept tabs on you ever since I gave you up. And I hoped Todd and Deanna would keep you from Fazbears, but that never happened." He huffed.

"Well, what's done has been done." I replied, thinking about how I'd get back home.

"I can take you home, if you want." He said as if he read my mind.

"Sure we can talk more and can we make a stop on the way?"

The scene was taped off, but there were no police around. Getting out of the car, I surveyed the remains of the building as I walked near it.

"Damn, this is worse than the one that happened years ago." Mike whistled as I ducked under the tape, sifting through the rubble with the toe of my shoe.

"Yeah, I remember that." I called back, a few minutes later. It was a little while longer until i came upon the charred pieces of red, brown, yellow, and purple pieces of material. Turning my head, my eyes caught the shining of Foxy's hook. Falling to my knees, I cursed and cried, causing Mike to come over. He put a hand on my shoulder in order to comfort me.

I started to recall a few memories of the past couple of years.

(Series of flashbacks)

" _Oh no you don't!" But he was already flying at me. I did the only thing I could do; I stood up quickly and swung my chair at him, causing him to sail into the wall._

" _What the hell?!" Just being on my third week, I was used to these insane psycho animatronics coming and trying to kill me. I went and stood on the other side of the office, after dropping the chair and grabbed the trash bin as a weapon, thinking he was really going to kill me. I was not, however, expecting a glorious man with red hair and an amazing six pack (What? He didn't have a shirt on and I was a young woman; a hormonal one at that too)._

" _You're asking me what the hell?" I tore my eyes away from his abs and looked at his face, which was also the other good looking thing about him. " You just came in here as freaking Foxy the Pirate and now you're an actual human being? How?"_

 _He raised both hands out at me, in a surrendering gesture. Wait, hands? Where the heck was his hook? I was surely having a nervous breakdown._

" _Okay, just calm down there night guard; I ain't going to hurt ya lass."_

" _How can I calm down? Four freaking homicidal animatronics want me dead and now one of them is a human in front of me! Can you all do this?" I started hyperventilating._

" _Okay, lass, just put the weapon down and I'll explain everything to you." He replied._

 _One month later._

" _Hey, Mckenzie!" Chica greeted, then went to her human form as she followed me down to the office where once I got in I sat in the chair and just stared at the screen of the tablet. She left when I hadn't replied. I wasn't even fazed when either Bonnie or Freddy came to scare me just for the heck of it._

 _A little while later, I saw Foxy in his animatronic form leaning into the left doorway, just staring at me._

" _Go away Fox." I managed to get out._

" _Usually you're glad to see me." He was now kneeling in front of me in his human form. "You're scaring me with the silence lass. What happened?"_

" _My parents were killed while they were out of town a few days ago; I just got the news today." My voice still raw from all the screaming and crying. "They were Matt's parents too." And he did the unexpected; he pulled me out of the chair to where I knelt in front of him and he wrapped me in a hug. "It's okay lass, just let it out.'_

 _Set between the three year skip of beginning of story_

" _Come on Mckenzie, we know you're crushing on Sean." Janice said casually, causing me to spit my drink on Kevin and cough._

" _Sorry Kevin." I said once I stopped coughing and Matt was laughing his ass off. Then turning to Janice, I said, "We're just friends; nothing more, nothing less."  
_ " _C'mon sis," Matt said, "He's all you ever talk about as you are for him."_

" _No he doesn't." I replied._

" _Do you think she likes me? Did you see how she looks at me?" Kevin mimicked Sean's voice as he wiped my spit of his face with a napkin._

" _What are ye lasses talking about?" Speak of the devil himself. Janice gave me a teasing look._

" _N-nothing." I stuttered. Kevin made a kissy face, in which I promptly kicked him in the shin, causing him to let out a yelp._

"Look, I know there's a lot you probably want to know, so why don't we take this somewhere more private?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Might be best." I replied, turning around and heading back to the car.

"My little sister was the first to die by the hands of an animatronic he created, a few years later my little brother would succumb to his injury that I pretty much caused. So that left me and my father, my mother left after Elizabeth died. Years later, I had moved out and I had met your mother. Things had gotten complicated concerning my father and family and you had just been born. When i came back, your mother had passed and we had agreed that if anything happened, her brother would take guardianship over you." He explained.

"What else happened?" I asked, fidgeting with my necklace.

"For a while I was a walking corpse."

"A what?" I asked, wondering how he could've been dead and yet sitting there in front of me, living and breathing.

"It's a long story, but I was given my original body back by the spirit of the first child my father killed."

"Well, let's just say dear old grand-dad wanted me dead; he believed I was going to get the truth out."

"When I worked at the pizzeria, I went and tampered with the animatronics to cover up what he did but then I realized it was wrong and they didn't deserve it."

"Well, they didn't; and they didn't deserve to die once again." I ground out.

"No, they didn't. I still have nightmares about it all." He replied.

"Same here." I replied, looking out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long day on patrol. By the time I got back to the apartment, I was tired and since I lived on my own once again (my dad was now owning the old place), I changed into my pajamas and went to take a long, deserved nap.

 _ **I was standing outside of Pirate's cove, the sound of children coming from the party room across the hall. My nineteen year old self was next to me, staring intently at the glowing eye peering through the little opening between the curtains. She turned to me and spoke, "He's been waiting to speak to you." and left the room promptly.**_

 _ **That just left current me standing there. Gathering the courage I needed, I walked up to the stage and pulled the curtains aside, leaving the light from the room to illuminate him, standing now in his human form. I pulled myself up and onto the stage where even in both forms, he towered over me.**_

" _ **You came." He spoke, pulling me into his hard abs; his voice deep and vibrating.**_

" _ **It's my dream, though I'm not sure exactly why it had to be about this. But yeah, I'm here and you're here too." My dream self said, tears starting to fall. "It was three years last month."**_

" _ **We know." Breaking away from him, I turned to see the other three. But as Matt was about to speak, something was shaking me awake. I looked back at Sean in fear and sadness, he simply whispered in my ear that we'll be seeing each other very soon and brushed a kiss against my cheek.**_

"Mackenzie, wake up! Wake up!" Opening my eyes and sitting up, I saw my foster daughter, Cassie, standing beside the couch.

'How had I ended up on here?' I thought, but brushed it off.

"What is it kiddo?" I had taken Cassie in when there was no room for her at any of the local foster homes. She was living in an very abusive home; her mother having a meth addiction and her father was an alcoholic.

"You promised you'd take me to Pirate's Cove tonight." Being only five, she was really persistent.

"Pirate's Cove?"

"Yeah, they're opening tonight and all my friends are going."

"Okay, okay. Just let me get dressed and we'll go." I said, getting up and heading back to my room to get dressed in a tank top, brown leather jacket, jeans, and brown leather boots.

(Time skip).

"Welcome to Pirate's Cove! A new establishment that not only has pieces from the fire of Fazbear's Horror Fright and our new and improved animatronics that we all knew and loved!" The screen excitedly announced.

"Cassie! There you are." Looking from the screen, I saw four kids who must've been her friends coming over to us.

"I'll be around if you need anything, okay Cassie?"

"Yes Mackenzie." She said to me, then turned to her friends and headed off with them.

Looking around, it was the same layout as when I worked here, well, at the Freddy's I worked at. Sighing, I headed off to the main party room where kids were running around, servers hastily dodging them to get orders to where they belong, while parents were getting frustrated trying to calm their children down. To the left was a hall that read "Museum/ entrance to Fazbears Fright" over it and another entryway to the arcade. To the right was the kitchens and Pirate Cove, where another party was going on. I could see and hear the new Foxy telling the children about his adventures from where I stood.

"He seems to be everyone's favorite." Turning, I saw a man who looked very familiar.

"S-Sean?" I was in shock to see him there in the flesh.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I'm Sam." He said, a bit confused, nevertheless still hot as fuck.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You just look like someone I lost years ago. The name's Mckenzie, I used to be a night guard for Fazbear's when I was a few years younger." I said, giving him another glance.

"It's quite alright." He replied.

"Well, you have a nice night." With that I quickly turned and headed down to the museum hall.

"Ah, are you here for the tour?" I saw another person that perished that night. "Well, anyway, my name is Janet. Shall we get this tour started?"

"Here we have the pictures of all the previous night guards that worked when it was Freddy's. And I think we actually have one with us here right now." Everyone turned, looking excitedly at one another until one person looked at me. "There she is!" the little boy shouted, pointing at me.

"Uh, hi?" I said, waving shyly.

"Is it true you were almost killed by the animatronics?" One kid asked.

"What was it like?" Another asked.

"Frightening and no." I replied. Janet noticed my discomfort and interrupted by asking for everyone to follow. In various display cases, there were various types of charred pieces. Being from arcade game pieces to the remains of the animatronics. The item in the last case caused my left shoulder to feel weird.

"Supposedly, when they found it, it wasn't charred and it had blood on it." Jumping, I turned to see yet another familiar person. "Sorry about that," he said as we continued down the hall. "The names Matthew."

"Mackenzie Schmidt." I replied.

(Line Skip)

"Mackenzie, it's been so long since we've last seen each other."

"What do you want?" I hissed into the phone, hoping Cassie didn't hear from inside the cab of the truck after I had got her in her booster seat.

"To finish what I started all those years ago." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"To bad buddy, they're all gone." I replied.

"So you think." WIth that he hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, causing someone to come over to where I stood near the tailgate.

"Is everything okay?" The person asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. The touch felt familiar and comforting.

"Just fucking peachy." I looked up at him, wishing it was Sean instead of his doppleganger.

"Yo, Sam, where'd you go man?!" Dropping his hand, he turned and called back to his friend, telling him he'd meet up with them later.

"Why don't we talk about this over drinks?" He asked, a friendly look on his face. "You just seem like you could use a friend."

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, I've gotta get the kiddo home. Maybe another time?" I asked, getting a pen out and writing my number on his hand.

(Another scene change)

(Sam/Sean P.O.V)

The bar was fairly packed, leaving the young Irishman and his friends in a booth near the back.

"Am I the only one, or did she seem familiar?" Kenneth asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"You knew her once upon a time ago." A new voice interrupted, causing the four to look at them.

"And you are?" Matthew asked.

"An old friend, let's say."

"Look 'ere lass. We ain't up for your cryptic shit." Sam hissed.

"It seems like your old self is showing."

"Miss, could you please just tell us why you're here." Janet spoke.

"Oh, yes. That girl is the reason why you're all here, once again."

"What's the reason?" Kenneth asked.

"Come to Pirate's Cove tonight." With that, she turned and left. Whereas the other four turned and gave each other weird looks.

Two hours later…

"Detective Schmidt, please take a seat." Everyone turned to see the familiar looking woman from earlier make her way into the room where all four sat.

"Our guest of honor has finally arrived; thank you for giving me that number." The pale girl said, smiling as she sat down.

"Elizabeth; why did you call me?"

"You two know each other?" Matthew asked.

"Mckenzie and I are merely acquaintances; I had her come to help you all remember." She turned to look at her. "Mind telling them how you know them?" She gave her a glare, but turned to start her story.

"I was around nineteen when I got a job at one of the original Freddy Fazbears. I sorta heard about the rumors; that the animatronics would roam at night, looking for the security guard to kill them. I ignored them, why else wouldn't I?" She took a few moments for a breather before continuing.

"For the first week, it was a nightmare. Constantly checking the monitors, closing the doors; and making sure my power didn't run out."

"But something happened one night, didn't it?" Janet asked. "Something that shouldn't have."

"Yes, one night, I was too late to close the door when that stupid fox appeared. I got out of my chair and swung it at him as he came flying at me, knocking him into the wall. I dropped that and went to the other side of the office and grabbed the trash bin, only to see a man standing where the animatronic was. So, naturally, I was surprised to see this weird ass shit." All three stared at her, then at the other man.

"I once gave you life, years ago after you were all murdered by the same man. When I did, I gave you all the ability to revert to humans. Now, I give you the chance to remember who you once were." Elizabeth said, standing up to stand behind Mackenzie.

"Anyways, it's late and I have a long day tomorrow, so I best be going ." Giving everyone one last look she headed into the dark hallway.


End file.
